This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved high density protector block used to terminate subscriber pairs within a telephone office.
As is known in the art, incoming subscriber pairs are customarily terminated with a telephone office on protector blocks which include means for connecting of replaceable connector modules, one for each pair. Cross connections are made from the protector blocks to office switching and other equipment. Should excess voltage or current surges occur on the subscriber pairs, the protector modules prevent passage of the same to office equipment, thereby preventing damage.
A large number of main frame arrangements have been used in the telephone industry over many years. The principal problem in main frame and protector block design is usually one of available space utilization. With continuous growth in the number of subscribers, each new telephone office must be ordered to provide for the accommodation of as many subscriber lines as possible per given square foot of office space. To this end, some designs include main frames that provide one section on one side thereof, and pin connectors on an opposite side. Other frame designs offer both protection and pin connection on the same side in different areas. Still others have wire wrap pins positioned externally at an angle, and protector module accommodation perpendicular to a central surface of the block. all of the above arrangements must provide for cross connections within the telephone office in addition to outside plant and protector module connection.